Jalmain Region
by PixelPeep
Summary: A story of three friends starting out on many humorous and awesome adventures.
1. Introduction

_Jalmain Region_

** Disclaimer: **

**Pikachu: Pikachu **

**Jasmine: But we-**

**Pikachu: Pikachuu **

**Alma: B-bu-but **

**Pikachu: Pikaaaacchhuu **

**Jasmine & Alma: We own Pokemon.**

**Pikachu: PPIIIKKKKKAAAACCCCHHHUUUU!**

***Pikachu electrocutes Jasmine and Alma***

**Jasmine & Alma: Fine! OK OK , we do NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Yo! This is a new story by me (pixelpeepAlma) and Ilovefanfictionsomuch/Jasmine

These are the core characters:

**Alma**:  
>Starter pokemon- Mudkip<p>

Birthdate- June 7th 1997

Looks- medium black hair, 5ft. 4 1/2, and brown eyes

**Emily**:  
>Starter pokemon- Totodile<p>

Birthdate- September 8th 1997

Looks- brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes, and 5ft 9

**Jasmine**:  
>Starter pokemon- Staryu<p>

Birthdate- July 12th 1998

Looks: Longish wavy hair (hard to contain), 5ft 6, brown eyes

**Ryan**:  
>Starter pokemon: Cyndaquil<p>

Birthdate: August 19th, 1997

Looks-5ft 6, brown hair, and dark brown eyes

**Steven**:  
>Starter pokemon- Magcargo<p>

Birthdate- January 5th, 1996

Looks: 6ft 1 , short dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes

**Travis**:  
>Starter pokemon- Vulpix<p>

Birthdate- March 4th, 1996

Looks- 5ft 7 1/2, short brown hair, and light blue eyes

**James**: (bad boy)

Starter pokemon- Magikarp (blue eyes)

Birthdate: June 4th, 1995

Looks: 5ft 8, short red hair, and green eyes

**Dani**: (cool bad girl)  
>Starter pokemon- Zubat<p>

Birthdate- December 21st, 1997

Looks- long wavy light blonde hair, 5ft 6, and blue eyes

_*Note. More characters might be added as the story progresses. _


	2. Receiving Pokemon

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>Receiving Pokemon<em>

Emily, Alma, and Jasmine were all sitting in Professor Hoogleybottems's lab. It was a decent sized room with windows on each of the four light blue walls.

They had been whispering among themselves quietly, when Professor Hoogleybottem called for their attention. "Today you three shall pick your starter pokemon. However, since you three are late showing up today, there are only a few water type pokemon left."

Alma scowled as she glared at Jasmine and Emily. She thought to herself, "Oh, why did they have to get off task and waste time?"

Alma eventually voiced her opinion, "You two just HAD to get a picture with the giant mustache, didn't you?"

Emily replied "YES! It's lusciousness, oh my god. Seriously, it was the most important thing that happened to me! Do you want me to draw it, so you can remember how amazing it was? "

Jasmine (excited) nods her head up and down, very fast.

Alma, who really did not need to hear those words, did a face palm and sighed as Emily eagerly awaited for a "yes."

Professor Hoogleybottem looked very amused, "Well, when you young ladies are ready, you may go in to pick your new best friend/pokemon."

Jasmine squealed once she heard the news, and immediately ran in. She was very determined to pick the best one before the others could even see it.

Emily and Alma watched their younger friend jolt in. They smiled and shook their heads.

"What a goof," Alma said.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

They looked down at the ground for a few seconds, then they looked at each other, and bolted into the room screaming. Doing exactly what Jasmine had done, except louder.

Meanwhile, Professor Hoogleybottem was thinking about how much the girls were similar to the boys: Ryan, Steven, and Travis.

*** Professor Hoogleybottem has a flashback to when the boys plus James and Dani were getting their Pokemon ***

Ryan, Steven, Travis, James, and Dani were all sitting amongst the many other teens hoping to become great and famous Pokemon Trainers, and they were in the same room the girls are in now.

Dani and James were sitting in the far left corner, flirting with each other, while Steven, Travis, and Ryan were discussing about which type of Pokemon they wanted. They decided on all of them getting fire type pokemon.

Professor Hoogleybottem asked all of them to come into the room and pick their pokemon.

After Dani made some random and innocent boy carry her purse, she shoved her way all the way to the front. She then grabbed a Zubat and made a sassy and dramatic exit.

Travis, Steven and Ryan all raced to the room just like the girls.

Ryan picked a Cyndaquil, Steven had a Magcargo, and Travis had a Vulpix.

Surprisingly James picked a Magikarp, but he was thinking of evolving it into a Gyarados. James named the Magikarp "Ashley." Ashley had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Travis, Steven, and Ryan went up to the Professor to thank him for the pokemon. Professor Hoogleybottem gave them their pokedexes and showed them to the practice room.

*** Professor Hoogleybottem's flashback ends, and we are back to the present with the girls ***

Jasmine had her heart set on a Staryu since she was a little girl. She hoped and wished so strongly that one would be there. She eventually found one and started to show off to Emily and Alma.

"Whatever," said Emily and Alma. They continued to look for their own pokemon.

Emily spotted a Totodile that she fell deeply in love with.

As Alma was walking, a Mudkip started to follow her around. "Mudkip" "Mudkip" "Mudkip." Alma started to run away screaming, but it just kept following her around.

Alma, having the bestest friends in the whole entire world, started being teased (pointing and laughing) .

Alma eventually stopped running and just ignored the whole "pestering mudkip thing."

All of a sudden she found a cute wittle Squirtle! She tried to walk towards it and hold it in her hands, but it scurried away, frightened, because the Mudkip splashed them.

Alma sighed as she turned around to the Mudkip and said, "Fine, hop in." and held open her duffel bag.

"Mudkip!" the Mudkip squealed with joy as she jumped in.

Now, being the polite young ladies they weren't and possibly never will be, they went to the professor and thanked him. Afterwords he gave them their pokedexes, "Okay girls, everyone else, including the boys, got their pokemon and are now in the practice room. Would you like to join them?"

Jasmine hesitantly asked, "Ummm... You wouldn't happen to have another practice room would you?"

"Yeah they're annoying, I don't want to see them" Emily added.

"_Sure_ you don't..." Alma teased sarcastically.

Emily started to blush and said "Shut up"

The professor broke up their little quarrel by saying, "Well I'm sorry ladies," (he didn't sound too sorry) "but we unfortunately only have one practice room."

Jasmine sighed and said, "I guess we could deal with them for a bit..."

Alma started to think about Ryan. Emily and Jasmine started to smirk, and asked her "What are you thinking about Alma?"

Alma snapped out of her daydream. She got nervous and didn't know what to say. "Uhh... nothing," she said for a last resort. "Come on, we have to head to the practice room," she said hurriedly.

Jasmine and Emily smirked and looked at each other as they had a little mental conversation. It went something like, "Oh em gee, why doesn't she just admit it?" "I dunno."

The three girls followed the professor into the practice room. The events ahead of them are unknown when they would take their first step into the practice room...

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine- Thanks for reading and please review! :) :) :)<strong>

**Alma- What Jasmine said... but better. Thanks for reading!**

**Jasmine- Really Alma? Really?**

**Alma- Yes :)**


	3. Old Feuds

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>Old Feuds<em>

Emily, Alma, and Jasmine caught the boys attention when they walked in the practice room.

Emily mumbled, "Hi...," to Steven.

Alma was going with the cool look and just nodded "Hey" to the boys.

The only person that could make this even more awkward,was yours truly, Professor Hoogleybottem. "Well don't be shy girls! Say hello!"

Jasmine and Emily blushed, hiding behind Alma, who was smiling and said "What's up guys? Nice to see you again."

Ryan started to reply Alma, but clumsy and nervous Emily broke off his words by tripping and falling.

Emily didn't land flat on her face though. Steven just barely caught her, and held her in his arms for a few extra seconds. Emily already knew that Jasmine and Alma were giving her knowing looks, without even looking at them and turned as red as a tomato.

Steven steadies Emily, smiles while blushing, and says "Hey."

After two long seconds of Steven and Emily making eye contact, they quickly rushed back up.

Emily, who was as red as a rose, nervously said "Uhh... Hey Steven. Thanks for catching me ." She was thinking how strong and gentle those muscular arms are.

After that little episode of what happened between Emily and Steven, Jasmine and Alma both say "Hey." to Travis and Ryan.

Travis says "Hi" but then he starts embarrassing himself by rambling some nonsense, not even he could understand.

To stop his good friend from looking so desperate, Ryan saves Travis by cutting him off, "ANYWAYS... How have you guys been?"

Travis sends him a thankful glance.

Jasmine replies without thinking, "Oh, we're doing just fine! We got tough pokemon, and we're ready be the best Pokemon Trainers ever!"

Steven, not knowing what he's saying, says, "Well we're going to be the top trainers, and better than you guys!" Steven realizes what he said, and has a feeling of guilt. He glances over at Ryan and Ryan gives him a look of, "Dude... so not cool..."

Dani suddenly and dramatically walked in like a diva. James on her heels like a **love**sick puppy.

"So what are you six lovebirds/losers talking about? Damn, I must have been crazy to ever have been friends with you lame-o's." But in her head she was secretly thinking sadly about all the good times they had together when they were still friends.

Emily, normally sweet and quiet Emily, flipped out on her. "Shut up Dani and quit being such a bitch!"

Alma adds on, "Yeah, it's not like you're wanted here, so just go away!"

Jasmine was just standing there, awkwardly looking down. But she was also pissed off too.

For a second hurt flashed on Dani's face. She concealed it before anyone could see it.

Meanwhile, the boys were having _the time of their life (__**not**__)_ conversing with James.

James was getting on their nerves by saying, "So you still hang with those girls?" He turns to Steven and says, "I suppose you still have a crush on Emily."

Steven, filled with rage, blurts out, "Shut the fuck up!"

Travis quick to defend Steven. "Whats it to you!"

Steven also says, "Yeah! You ditched us last year!"

James, being a smart mouth, "Well I found better and more cool people."

Steven, even more angry, yells "You know what?"

Ryan, acting as the mediator, says "Come on guys! Let's not quarrel over something so stupid! The past is the past. We just have to deal with it." He starts to move on to a different subject by saying, "So what Pokemon did you get, James?"

James suddenly looks down with disappointment, and the cocky look on his face is entirely gone. "Why do you need to know?"

"He's just trying to start a friendly conversation!" Travis defends Ryan.

James mumbles the pokemon's name under his breath.

Ryan does not understand, so he asks, "I'm sorry, what?"

James doesn't need to say it another time because...

"MAGIKARP!" Magikarp pops out of James's pokeball, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and all.

James tries to cover the fact that he got a Magikarp, "Well I was going to say Ashley, but..."

Travis fainted, Steven and Ryan jumped back.

Ryan, freaked out, screams like a little girl with a colorful vocabulary, "What the fuck is that?"

Embarrassed, James says, "Well someday it WILL be a Gyrados!" and ran out,

The two boys started to laugh very hard. "HAHAHAHAAHAH LMFAO!"

Now that the boys have finally gotten rid of James, the girls were still pretty occupied with Dani.

...and finally Dani has had enough, and so she said, "Whatever" and just walked away to another part of the room, almost about to cry.

Jasmine was feeling sympathetic and said, "Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her... she's been through a lot."

Alma refuses to sympathize with Jasmine. "Whatever. The bitch deserved it after what she did to us."

Emily just wanted to move on, "Come on guys, let's just start training."

"OH MY GOSH, IS HE OKAY?" Jasmine screams in horror as she looked at Travis, completely knocked out on the ground.

Jasmine runs toward Travis. Travis wakes up to see Jasmine right in front of his face staring at him. Jasmine hurriedly gets up.

"Oh uhh... I was just worried . Why were you laying on the ground anyways?" Jasmine said awkwardly.

Ryan answers, "THIS IS WHY!" as he holds up a picture of Ashley the Magikarp.

Meanwhile, Steven crouching in the corner trembling, "THE HORROR!"

Emily looks at Steven like "What the hell?" She was a bit scared of Steven.

There was a whole awkward silence in the room.

Until Alma suddenly started bursting out laughing. "HAHAHHAA, ASHLEY THE MAGIKARP? WHA?" She was most definitely rolling on the floor laughing out loud in tears. While Travis was wondering when Ryan had taken the picture of Ashley the Magikarp in the first place...

A few hours later, after a hard day of training, they all say good bye to each other.

The girls have a slumber party at Emily's house and the boys spend the night at Steven's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine- In the next chapter, we will write about what went down at the parties! Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Alma- More juicy events coming up! Stay tuned for more!**

**Jasmine and Alma – Review!**


	4. Sleepovers and Minivans

**Alma- Since we are so awesome-**

**Jasmine- We own Pokemon :)**

**Ash- _Ladies..._**

**Alma- Fine we don't own _most_ of Pokemon.**

**Ash- Ahem... Do I have to get _Ryan_?**

**Alma- Do I have to get _Misty_?**

**Ashley- "Magikarp" (They do NOT own Pokemon, and never will!)**

**Jasmine- Hey! I was about to say that.**

**Alma- You were about to say Magikarp...?**

**Jasmine- Wha-but-no- ugh whatever. On with the story already.**

**Ash- Finally. * Grabs a bucket of popcorn ***

* * *

><p><em>Sleepover and Minivans<em>

After a hard day of training and meeting certain people at Professor Hoogleybottem's lab, the three girls went to Emily's house to have a slumber party. The main reason why they went there was so they have fun and goof off the whole time.

When they got to Emily's room they started to talk. "So Emily, how was it to be in his arms?" teased Alma.

"Shut up Alma," Emily said blushing furiously.

When they were done talking they sang some karaoke. Then they let their pokemon out, watched a movie etc... They fell asleep thinking of the boys.

* * *

><p>The boys had a similar idea about spending the night at someones house. They all decided to spend the night at Steven's house.<p>

Steven suggested a stupid idea of taking jello shots. What's even more stupid is that Travis and Ryan agreed to it.

After about fifteen jello shots each, they started to have a little, and very dumb chat.

Steven began the conversation, "You know what I like in a girl?" He paused for a second. "I like 'em tall brunettes, blonde highlights are nice too..." As he said completely drunk.

"Do any of you guys know a girl like that?" He asked, stumbling over the words.

While Travis just stared a him blankly, Ryan replied, "HMMMM... I don't know..." being sarcastic, "Maybe... EMILY?"

Steven was a bit confused to why Ryan was yelling at him for a second. Then he had a light bulb moment. "Oh ya hehehehe, I like faeries." As he said smiling.

After Ryan slurps down another jello shot, he says "Do you guys get a warm and fuzzy feeling talking to Alma?" Then he started to sing terribly. "Ohhh There's a girl named Alma who reminds me of a llama that I love. Ohh there's a llama named Alma " He started to look confused. "Oh wait that's not right..."

Travis, drinking the last of all the jello shots, "Yeah! That's not right at all man." "It's supposed to go like..." He too, starts to sing. "Ohhhhhh, there once was girl named Jasmine who reminded me of a camel, oh how I love a camel named Jasmine "

Then they all started singing "WE'RE SO PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY ..."

They soon passed out that night.

* * *

><p>Now let's check on Dani and James's night together. Hmm... let's see... Oh! Found them!<p>

They are in James's minivan making out.

"MAGIKARP" Ashley seems to have spoiled their night by not staying in her pokeball.

James starts to yell at Ashley and he tries to put her back in her pokeball, but she keeps releasing herself.

James gave up and kicked Ashley out of the minivan, but Ashley just watched through the window saying, "Magikarp" the whole time, so Dani and James ended up having an awkward night.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine- Thanks for reading and see ya next time!<strong>

**Almond- If you guys were wondering, "Dani" is short for "Danielle", if you have any questions, please review this story and type in your question! Review! Thanks for reading this short chapter! Peace out! **


	5. The Perfect Day

**Alma- Hey Emily, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Emily- Sure!**

**Ashley- "Magikarp?" (Hey Emily, can you ask them if I can say other words besides Magikarp in the disclaimer sections of the chapters?)**

**Emily- Oh, Hi Ashley!**

**Ashley- "Margikarp?" (Do you even know what I'm saying?)**

**Emily- Haha... funny Ashley...**

**Ashley- Wow...**

**Emily- OMG! DID YOU JUST SAY "WOW"?**

**Alma- Ughh... Never mind. We don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_The Perfect Day_

All of our core characters were done partying last night, and had a good nights rest. Their next plan was to wake up, and get ready to go traveling the next day.

Since Steven is about to wake up, let's go check on the boys first.

* * *

><p>Steven is not yet almost conscious and opens his eyes just a tiny bit to see his other two friends. He knows he has to wake them up, so he completely opens his eyes. He is very shocked at what he sees.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?" Steven sees his friends, Travis and Ryan, cuddling together.

Since I am the third person, and I know everything. I can tell you that none of the boys did anything romantic to each other. They are perfectly straight. Except for the cuddling.

Surprisingly, Steven's yell did not wake up the boys. The boys were probably knocked out, due to the jello shots they had last night. He decided to take advantage of this moment and take a picture of his cuddling buddies. He saved the picture in his phone, just in case if his friends ever thought about threatening him.

Steven eventually woke them up by kicking his friends a few times. Travis was like, "What the fuck man?" Then he screamed when he saw what position he was in, which woke Ryan up.

Once all of them were up, they got ready to go and travel. Steven had other things in mind though.

"Hey, can you text the girls if we can meet them at the park?" Steven asked Ryan.

"We're supposed to be traveling and training our Pokemon today. Not having a date." Ryan protests.

"We are traveling and training. The park is in a forest, isn't it? And a forest has a bunch of Pokemon we can use to train our Pokemon." Steven supported his question.

Travis was thinking about how he could impress Jasmine, by showing her how tough his Vulpix was.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea Steven!" Travis joined in the conversation.

Steven knowing he won. "Ha! Two against one! Now go and text the girls."

Ryan felt like a slave. "Fine. Toss me my phone then."

Once Ryan got his phone, he texted Alma. "Hey, do you guys wanna hang out the park?"

Alma's phone vibrated when she received the text message. The sound of the vibration woke her up. She read the text message and giggled a little bit. She was also blushing.

Then Jasmine woke up, seeing Alma looking at her phone, giggling and blushing. "So Alma, whatcha doin' there?"

"Oh, someone texted me something funny." Alma stretched the truth.

Jasmine replied suspiciously, "Mmmhmm..."

Jasmine decided to hit Emily with a pillow, to wake her up. "Good morning!" Jasmine didn't know that she ruined Emily's dream about Steven.

Emily growls. "Ugh, Good morning."

Alma informs everyone, "Okay guys! We need to get ready quickly so we can meet the boys at the park!"

Emily heard the words: Meet, boys, and park. That was enough to make Emily stand up and get ready to meet the boys. Funny how she never questioned what Alma just said.

But Jasmine does, "What are you talking about?" she asks, while getting ready.

"Ryan sent me a text to tell us to meet them at the park. Oh that reminds me, I have to send him a text back to tell him yes."

Alma ignored Jasmine's "WHAT-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY" face, and just texted Ryan. "Sure... :)"

They eventually all got packed up, and are now on their way to the park.

Emily freaks out while they are walking, "Oh my god, does my hair look okay? It's not messed up or anything, right?"

Jasmine sighs, "You look fine Emily, I'm sure Steven will love you no matter what you look like."

Emily scowled at Jasmine for a little bit, until she heard an unexpected voice.

"Yeah Emily! Unless Steven doesn't love you at all, because you're so ugly." Dani said.

Dani was with James. The two of them had been traveling together.

Emily froze once she figured out who was talking. She looked down angrily and clenched her fists. At first she tried to hold her anger in and just ignore Danielle's comment.

"Oh what's wrong Emily? Can't face the fact that it's true and you'll never be with the one you love?" Dani tried to agitate Emily even more.

Alma whispered to Emily, "Emily, don't let her get to you. She just wants to get you mad."

But it was too late for Emily. "Okay bitch! Do want a battle? Is that what you want?"

Dani gets an evil smile on her face, "Of course that's what I want!" Dani accepts the challenge.

Emily turns around and faces Dani. She throws out her pokeball and says, "Go, Totodile!"

Dani does the same, "Go Zubat!"

Dani pales as realizes that she hasn't trained her Zubat at all. Her smile fades away.

Emily commands Totodile, "Use water gun!"

Totodile hits Zubat, and instantly knocks out Zubat.

Dani sighs and takes out her pokeball, "Zubat, return."

James tries to defend his girlfriend by taking out Ashley the Magikarp.

"Ashley! Make Totodile regret what he just did!" James commands Ashley.

Sadly Ashley is a fish that does not know a single move yet, and just flops around on the ground. Dani does a face palm, and James has a sweat drop.

"Wow, what a fail." Jasmine says.

Dani and James retreat to a Pokemon Center, to heal Zubat.

Alma starts fast walking, "Come on guys we're gonna be late!"

Emily and Jasmine catch up with Alma and they all start to rush to the park.

Once they arrive at the park, they are shocked to see the boys preparing a picnic for them.

Travis hears Jasmine say, "Woah."And so he turns around, as the other guys do, and says "Hey! You guys are finally here!"

"Yeah we were late because we ran into Dani and James." Emily explains.

"Ah, I understand." Travis responds.

Steven knowing that Emily played soccer said, "Well would you guys like to play some soccer or what?"

"Hell yea!" Emily exclaimed. They decided it would be boys vs. girls.

After a very long game with Emily tripping and falling into Stevens arms twice (On "accident") They had lunch.

After having lunch, they decided to go swimming in the lake for a bit. Jasmine and Emily hopped right in after Travis and Steven, but Alma was a bit nervous, Ryan had been about to do a cannon ball when he saw this. As Alma was standing there he came up behind her and whispered, "Boo," Alma jumped back.

"Why aren't you swimming?," he asked her concerned.

Alma replied, "Well its just that, I don't know whats in the water."

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he said sweetly.

Alma blushed, smiled and pecked him on the cheek and said, "Thanks"

He smiled and said, "In ya go!" and pushed her in! By now their four friends were cheering. Alma rose her head up and shouted, "That's it!" and pulled him in. After swimming for a bit they let their Pokemon out to swim with them.

They swam with their Pokemon for a bit and finally got out. They decided to camp out. After they finished setting up the camp site, Travis wanting to impress Jasmine offered to go get some wood.

Travis saw a nice log to bring back, when he picked up the log there was something underneath it. Travis took a closer look and found that it was an egg shaped object. Then it snapped to him, It was a Pokemon egg! He had an idea of getting it and giving it to Jasmine. Travis grabbed the egg and started to continue to find firewood.

Steven wonders what's taking Travis so long, so he sets out to the forest to find him. Steven bumps into Travis.

"Oh hey dude! Thought you got lost for a second." He paused because he noticed something weird about Steven. "Um... why do you have an egg in your hand?" Steven knew that Travis wasn't carrying an egg.

Travis just stayed quiet.

"Oh my god! You got an egg didn't you?" Steven exclaimed. "Let me see it!"

"No!" Travis refused. He then says in a quiet tone. "It's for Jasmine! Now Shush!"

"Hey that's not fair! You're trying to make me look bad in front of Emily, aren't you?" Steven says.

"What? No! Not at all!" Travis explains.

"Well if you got a Pokemon egg and your bringing it back to Jasmine, then I need to get a Pokemon to bring it back to Emily!" Steven says.

"Get your own!" Travis says hiding the egg from Steven.

"I wasn't gonna steal yours but..." Travis gets an idea and a smirk on his face. "Go catch a Pokemon and give it to me so I can give it to Emily."

Surprised,Travis says "No way!"

"Oh you're gonna have to." Steven's smile gets wider and wider.

"And why is that?" Travis asks.

Steven pulls out his phone and shows him the picture he took this morning, of Travis and Ryan cuddling together!

Travis's eyes grew wide and filled with fear as he inspected the photo."Holy shit. How the hell did you get this picture?"

Steven being cocky, "Oh it doesn't matter. Just go catch me a cute Pokemon, or else Jasmine takes a peak at this."

Travis's heart pounded, "One cute Pokemon coming right up!" Travis said hesitantly, while he ran to go look for one.

"Ha ha... sucker." Steven chuckles.

Travis comes back five minutes later, having caught a Pokemon for his blackmailing friend. "Here." He says as he hands him the pokeball.

"Good boy" Steven says pleased.

Steven releases the Pokemon from the pokeball to check if it's cute. He see's a skitty! Which is perfect because he knows how much Emily loves feline Pokemon.

"Okay good, let's go." Steven says while Travis scowls at him.

They arrive back to where everyone else is. Travis shows the egg he caught for Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine... I got this for you." Travis says as he shows Jasmine the egg.

"Oh my goodness!" Jasmine squealed, "I love it! Thank you so much!" Jasmine kisses Travis on the cheek blushing, Travis starts to blush.

Steven hands Emily the pokeball which held the skitty. Emily releases the skitty from the pokeball.

"AH! I love it soo much!" Emily screamed, while she was very excited. "Thank you!" Emily gave Steven a hug and Steven held her back. Steven looked back at Travis, who was glaring at him.

This all made Ryan feel pretty awkward so he just sat in the back, while Alma was exclaiming how cute their Pokemon were.

Ryan asked if they could excuse the boys for a moment and pulled Travis and Steven into the woods, "What the hell dudes, are you trying to make me look bad?"

Travis trying to defend himself began "No I found the egg and thought it would be a good present for Jasmine," then pointing at Steven, "then this one decided to blackmail me into catching him one."

Ryan nodded and asked, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Pfft." Steven said. "Well I don't have to worry about this."

"Wh...," Ryan was about to say "why" but Travis cut him off and said. "Dude, don't even ask, because you do not want to know what Steven has in his phone."

"Oh..." Ryan figured out. He turned to Steven and said "I hate you."

"Oh... What did you just say?" Steven says. "I was too busy sending this picture to Alma, I'm sure she would love to see this."

"Nothing..." Ryan mutters.

"Yeah I thought so." Steven says as he smirks.

When they got back Jasmine had already gone into her tent, but Alma and Emily were still up.

Ashamed, Ryan tried to hide his face. "Hey... ummm I'm gonna go to bed now."

After their little camping adventures, they said goodnight and went to their tents.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine- Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Alma- Thank you guys for reading! And remember... Review!**


	6. Learn a Thing or Two

**Jasmine- Sorry people, I couldn't make up a funny disclaimer.**

**Alma- No cookie for you then.**

**Jasmine- :( Waahh**

**Alma- We don't own Pokemon.**

**Jasmine- RAWR**

**Alma- No. I said no cookie.**

* * *

><p><em>Learn a Thing or Two<em>

The next morning...

Emily woke up to the smell of delicious strawberries that she packed in her bag. Jasmine, Alma, and Herself argue that she has an obsession with them.

Emily woke Alma and Jasmine impolitely by bopping them on the heads with a beach ball.

Once they were all woken up, they walked out of their tent and found that there was breakfast already prepared and a gift box that was addressed to Alma.

She hesitantly started to lift the lid, with Emily and Jasmine who are just as curious to see what's in it. The girls feasted their eyes on the contents of the box. It was... a Pokeball!

Alma's heart was filled with joy. She had the Pokeball in her hands, and stared at it in awe. This was very exciting for her, considering that she didn't get a Pokemon last night, and wasn't expecting one.

"Well don't just stand there and smile!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah! Open it!" Jasmine put in.

Well she eventually did... and out popped ... a Ralts! This was one of Alma's favorite Pokemon. The Ralts was handing Alma a piece of paper. It read :

"_From Ryan._"

"Wow..." Jasmine spoke. "He's got some girly handwriting, doesn't he?"

"Hey! He does! Ha!" Emily replied.

Alma with a comeback, "You two are just jealous that you don't have perfect penmanship like him." She smiled.

Emily looked the other way, which she always does when she gets mad. Jasmine, on the other hand, looked down at her hands.

"Anyways!" Alma said. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go thank Ryan now." Alma hurries off to find Ryan.

Meanwhile, Emily and Jasmine take off for the breakfast after Alma left.

Little did Alma know that Ryan was still in his tent sleeping, since he's had a rough night. The other boys, Steven and Travis, were out in the woods, by the lake, getting more firewood.

After a while, the boys got back. Ryan finally came out of his tent with a major headache. Once Alma had finally spotted him, she came up to him and gave him a huge hug and said "Thank you SO much!" So that Ryan knew that sneaking out in the middle of the night to find a Ralts was all worth it.

Steven and Travis didn't have the slightest clue to what was going on. "Um..." Steven said to Travis. "Alma is in a good mood or what?"

Travis just raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. He was busy thinking of a plan.

"Hey watch this." He said to Steven.

He slowly jogged to a tree and sat under it. Steven was confused as he watched his friend.

Travis called for Jasmine. "Psst! Jasmine, over here!"

"Huh?" Jasmine wondered. She looked over at Travis who was waving at her. Giving her a signal to get over there, and of course she walks toward Travis. Once she gets there they started to talk.

Remember that Steven is watching all of this happen. He continues to watch them. He infers that Travis and Jasmine are exchanging phone numbers.

He thought to himself while shaking his head, "What a sly goose." He then looked over to his crush, Emily, and noticed that she was all alone with her Totodile and newly given Skitty. Alma and Ryan were laying on the grass looking up at the clouds. I know. Cheesy right?

Steven approaches Emily. "Hey Emily," Emily turns her attention to Steven. "Do you wanna hang out by the lake? Since everyone else is busy, how about you and me have some alone time together?"

Emily, startled, says "Oh. Of course!" "I would love to." She smiles and blushes, following Steven to the lake. They hang out by the lake and skip stones and whatnot.

* * *

><p>When they all had enough of each other, they've all decided it was time for the boys and girls to part ways. They say their last goodbyes.<p>

"So just call if you ladies need any protection." Steven the cocky boy says.

"Uh. What did you just say?" Jasmine asks, a little ticked off.

"Do you think we're weak or something? We can handle ourselves." Emily adds on.

Ryan is worried that everyone might get into a fight. "Okay calm down everybody! It was a simple joke." "What He meant to say was that if you girls need help with some big bad Pokemo-"

He was cut off by Alma. "No, what he meant to say was that we are poor, defenseless little girls that are on our own, and that we can't fend for ourselves."

Travis jumped in, "N-no. Th-thats not w-what he meant at A-." He was interrupted by Jasmine.

"Hey if you think we're weak, then let's battle!" Jasmine suggests. "Alma against uhh.. let's see... Steven. Me against..." Jasmine stopped for a little bit. She wanted to pair herself with Travis, but she was thinking if he won, then she would make herself look bad. "Me against Ryan," Jasmine made the right choice. "And so that means Emily faces Travis."

* * *

><p>~ Epic Battle Music Starts ~<p>

Alma and Steven face each other, with a nice distance between them.

Ryan is the referee and he stands in the middle of them. "Okay everybody! One pokemon each. Whenever a Pokemon is unable to battle, the trainer of that Pokemon loses and the opposing trainer wins. Now everyone, clear out the field. And... GO!"

"Go Mudkip!" Alma says as she throws out her Pokeball.

"Come on Magcargo! You can win this!" Steven does the same.

Alma began the battle, "Mudkip! Use Slap!"

Magcargo takes the damage!

Steven commands Magcargo, "Use Ember!"

Alma quickly responds, "Mudkip, quick! Dodge and use Watergun!"

Mudkip was successful and by now, Magcargo's flames are starting to go out.

Steven, a bit frustrated, shouts, "Use Ember again!"

Magcargo's Ember hits Mudkip. It was so powerful that Mudkip staggered back a bit.

Steven praises Magcargo, "Yeah that's it! Way to go Magcargo!"

Alma shouts, "Mudkip, let's end this! Finish this with a tail-slap!"

Magcargo tried to dodge but luckily, Mudkip barely got him. Magcargo couldn't go on any longer and fainted.

"Magcargo is unable to battle. The winner is Alma and her Mudkip!" Ryan concludes the battle.

Steven was pissed. He lacked words because he was speechless, so he just ran off.

"Uh.. Okay then?" Ryan mumbles. "Now the second battle! Travis versus Emily!"

Emily and Travis step up to the field.

"Same rules as last time! Now START!" Ryan voices the beginning of the battle.

Travis throws out his Pokeball, "I choose you, Vulpix!"

Emily does the same, "Go Totodile!"

Travis orders Vulpix, "Use Tackle!"

Fortunately, Totodile manged to dodge the attack.

Emily says, "Good! Use Watergun!" It was a perfect shot.

Travis speaks, "Hit him with a flame!" Twas Vulpix's favorite move.

Emily says, "Let's try scratch!"

Vulpix managed to dodge the attack, and got Totodile with a sneak flame attack. Totodile fainted.

"Totodile is no longer able to battle, the winner is Travis and his Vulpix!"

Emily mouths out, "I... lost?" She get's out of the field and sits down with her friends.

Ryan starts to clap, "Okay that was a good battle. And now I guess it's mine and Jasmine's turn."

Jasmine get's up and prepares to fight.

"Emily!" Ryan says to Emily. "Start off the battle!"

Emily says with no enthusiasm, "Ehh... Begin..." Then continues to bury her face in her hands.

After Emily's _encouraging_ words, Jasmine and Ryan let out their Pokemon.

"Let's go Staryu!" (Jasmine)

"Come on Cyndaquil we can do this!" (Ryan)

Jasmine has the first move, "Use Squirt!"

Staryu barely managed to get Cyndaquil.

Ryan gives his first command, "Use Ember!" … "Perfect! Nice job Cyndaquil!"

After that, they made a mistake, they both attacked each other at the same time. Jasmine said to "Use Watergun," and Ryan advised Cyndaquil to use, "Flame!" It turned out that both attacks were the right ones to use because they knocked both of the Pokemon out!

"Well well well, would you look at that." Alma says loudly so that everyone can hear her. "It's a tie!"

Jasmine and Ryan both nod and shake hands.

"Well played, Ryan." Jasmine talks to Ryan with a random English accent while smiling.

"I agree, Jasmine." Ryan plays along, as he laughs a little bit.

* * *

><p>The girls all had different emotions after the battles.<p>

Jasmine congratulated Alma, "Congrats on beating that jerk!" Emily offered her an encouraging smile.

Jasmine added on, "I was sooooooo close, I'll beat him next time."

As Jasmine continued to randomly babble on, she cut herself off as she noticed Emily wasn't talking. As it turned out, she was shocked that Travis had won.

"What happened Emily?" Alma was concerned for her friend.

"He got me by a surprise attack," she explained, "I was sooo close."

Jasmine who was happy for Travis but upset for Emily, didn't know what to say. It suddenly began to become quiet.

Luckily Emily's phone buzzed to save them. She had gotten a text from Steven.

It read, "Meet me by the waterfall."

Emily's sad eyes perked up when she read this message. She jumped up excitedly, and ran off without a word to either of her two, now confused friends.

Jasmine, confused, looked at Alma.

Alma just laid back as soon as she figured out to what was wrong with Emily. "Oh, it's probably about Steven."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at the waterfall, but didn't see Steven. She started to walk around.<p>

"Steven?" … "STEVEN!" … "Where are you?" Emily searched for him.

While he was actually hiding behind a tree the whole time. All of a sudden... He popped out and pushed her into the water!

She shrieked, and pulled him in with her.

After about an hour of them splashing and giggling like little school girls. Alma, Jasmine, Ryan, and Travis went to find them.

"Yoohoo! Lovebirds!" Alma began to announce, "Hey losers! We need to go to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon!"

Steven and Emily, who had completely forgotten about their Pokemon, quickly jumped out and joined the others.

Steven said to Alma, "By the way, we're not losers."

"Oh really? Then what are you?" Alma questioned him.

"We just have good sportsmanship." Steven answered.

"Pfft... yeah okay..." Alma said sarcastically. "Hey did you like that other 'L' word I called you and Emily?"

"Hey... Shutup." Steven walked away. Alma, mockingly stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. She shook her head at the fact that Emily liked Steven.

"Now onward to the Pokemon healing facility!" Ryan said, still pretending to be an old Englishman.

"Yes! Come on now! Let's go!" Jasmine with an English accent says.

* * *

><p>They were all at the Pokemon Center, and have just finished treating their Pokemon. The girls decided to go next door to the Poke-Mart. They all ended up buying the same things: two escape ropes, some healing potions, and twelve Pokeballs. Except for Emily who was living it up in the berry aisle. She eventually spent half her money buying strawberries.<p>

As they were walking out of the store, a girl, not much younger than them, with red hair and white highlights, and brown eyes ran up to them and introduced herself, "HI! I'm Puch!" With a wide grin, actually it was so wide it got to turn kind of awkward.

She seemed a bit creepy, "Hi I'm Jasmine," Jasmine replied, then pointed to Alma, "that's Alma," then pointed to Emily, "And that's Emily."

"Nice to meet y'all," she replied. The girls muttered their you too's quietly.

"So do you guys like wanna hang out today?" Puch asked desperately.

Jasmine looked at her two friends and saw them slightly shake their head. "Uhh... Sure?" Jasmine replied politely. Emily and Alma knew she was going to say yes because she can never say no to anyone.

"Oh goodness, I'm very thirsty." Puch implied. "Then again, I'm always thirsty."

"Uhh... Would you like a waterbottle?"Emily asked kindly.

After Emily said that, something flashed in Puch's eyes, and she started to twitch.

"Or not...," Emily hesitantly added.

Puch recovered quickly, "Oh, No thanks."

They decided to go to the nearest fast food restaurant, but while they were walking, they ran into a puddle. Puch instantly fell to the ground, started to twitch and mumble something. It went somewhere along the lines of this: "Ma-ma-mag-magi-magikarp."

Jasmine, who was a bit creeped out, started to poke her with a stick.

"Ditch?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, ditch." Alma replied.

"Yup let's get out of here, and hope she doesn't find us." Jasmine agreed.

They all started to fast-walk away from Puch, and head back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Alma- Thanks for reading, everyone! Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. My co-author was having technical problems. And remember, don't be shy to...<strong>

**Jasmine- Review!**


	7. Farewell Friends

**Emily- Oh no. I'm gonna be with JASMINE AND ALMA THE ENTIRE TIME!**

**Jasmine- Why are you worried? Is it because you won't see Steven in a while :3 ?**

**Emily- You little -**

**Alma- Hey. I don't think they know what you guys are talking about. **

**Jasmine- Oh yeahh... Whoops.**

**Emily- Read the chapter to find out! :D**

**Hot guy- Not so fast! Jasmine and Alma don't own Pokemon!**

**Jasmine- Is that you Travis?**

**Emily and Alma- O.o … NO?**

* * *

><p><em>Farewell Friends<em>

When the girls got home from the Pokemon Center, they met up with the boys who were already back at camp.

"What took you so long?" Ryan questioned.

"Well you know. The usual." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah the usual. It was like when you meet a strange girl named 'Puch' and try and be friends with her, until you find out that there was something off about her." Emily adds on.

"Wait, what?" Ryan was confused. "So what was wrong with that girl? Whatever her name was."

"Well..." Alma began. "She twitched whenever she saw water, or if someone mentioned the word 'water,' she also collapsed to the ground and twitched more when she walked in a little puddle."

"Is she okay?" Travis asked, concerned.

"Aww you're so caring Travis. Yeah we felt a little guilty when we started walking away. Eventually someone came to her rescue, so no problem." Jasmine reassured him.

"She was right next to the Pokemon Center too." Emily spoke.

Travis nodded.

There was nothing left for the six of them to do. They had to say goodbye.

"Well we were getting ready to go." Steven said. "And now we're all packed up."

The girls put on their sad faces. "So I guess this is goodbye?" Alma says to the three boys, but mostly to Ryan.

"Don't worry. We will meet again. Just promise to keep in touch with us until we get the chance to see each others faces again." Ryan says to comfort Alma.

Alma smiled. Jasmine spoke towards Travis, "It's been very fun being with you guys." Emily also spoke but faced Steven, "Yeah. You boys be alright, ya hear?"

"Heh." Steven chuckled. "Let's try not to go through this again."

"We'll miss you," Travis said. This put a tear in Jasmine's eye and caused her to give him a big hug. Of course Travis held her back. This apparently caused a chain reaction among the other people there. "Awh, Come here!" Emily told Steven. They hugged each other too.

The pressure was high between Alma and Ryan until...

"Oh I know you want a hug!" Ryan said with arms wide open. Alma laughed, "Yeah Yeah."

After that, the person that didn't hug the other two people, hugged each other friendly also. The boys left, and soon after the girls got ready and left the campsite. With an empty campsite what else was there to narrate? Yup, Dani and James. I bet you forgot about them didn't you?

* * *

><p>Dani was at home. She was picking out her clothes for a date with James. She picked out her nicest jewelry and styled her hair for an hour.<p>

"DANIELLE!" An unfamiliar voice was heard, piercing Dani's ears.

"Ugh. Yes mother?" Danielle called out.

"What is this?" Dani's mom asked. She sounded mad.

"What's what?"

"Open the door so you could see it!"

"Fine!" Dani gave her sass. She unlocked the door to her room, and opened it up. She saw her mom. She was not happy.

"Now I'll ask again. What. Is. This." She said clearly. In her hand was some dirty ladies underwear.

"Umm. Your underwear?" Dani was confused.

"Yes. Describe it."

"Well it's dirty."

"And why is it dirty?"

"Umm." Dani struggled.

"It's because you forgot to wash it!" Her mom said.

"I'm sorry." Dani actually said obediently for once. "I forgot. I'll do it when I get back home."

"Uh huh. You better. Where are you going anyways?" Her mom said with a raspy voice.

"Out. With James." Dani said.

Her mom laughed mockingly. "Make sure not to make him run away with that skunk spray you call perfume." Dani rolled her eyes, "I won't." Dani's mom walked out.

When Danielle was all prepped up for her date with James, she said bye to her mom and went out. As Dani was walking down her street to the place where James and her were supposed to meet, she see's a Jigglypuff walking by.

"Aw, Hi!" Danielle said friendly (not acting as mean as usual) to the Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff was just as excited to meet Dani.

Dani thought to herself. "Crap, I don't have a pokeball to catch her."

"Aw I wish you could be my Pokemon. Sadly, I don't have any Pokeballs. Well bye." Dani walked away sadly.

Little did she know that the Jigglypuff was following her the whole time Dani was walking, hiding behind boulders, and trees, basically being a stalker.

When Dani and James met they went to see a movie. It was no romance movie though, rather a Horror/Comedy. After the movie they went to dinner at a decent restaurant.

"So what did you think of the movie?" James asked Dani. He was trying to make small talk.

"It was okay. The ending sucked as usual." Dani said.

"Well I liked it. Why didn't you like the ending? The ending was good. It had a happy ending." James questioned her, showing the sensitive side of him.

"Well not _everything_ has a happy ending like you think." Dani argued.

"You know what? Maybe **your** life just isn't happy." James says, as he gets up to leave.

Dani was surprised, "What? No! James, please don't leave!" It was already too late for her. By the time she said that, James was already out the door. To make things worse the waiter comes to Dani's table and says "Here is your bill."

* * *

><p>When Dani paid the bill with her money that she had been saving to buy a nice bracelet, she ran outside crying. She really was hurting from what James had said. She soon ran home to her room while hiding her face from her mother. Then she took her bags and packed them up with the things she needed to continue her Pokemon adventure. She had mixed emotions when she headed towards the front door. Her mother paused her and asked, "Are you leaving already?" "Yes. Goodbye," Danielle leaves her house.<p>

It was getting very dark. Dani decided to set up camp and call it a night. A rough night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls Alma, Emily, and Jasmine were having a girls night. They were half a mile to their next city that they would visit. They were having fun joking around and telling stories. Emily was just finishing her scary story.<p>

"Some people think that she still lurks in that same house today...," Emily finished with that sentence.

Jasmine and Alma were jumpy and frightened.

"Emily! We were having fun until you told us that horrible story!" Alma blamed her friend.

"It's not like you'll have nightmares, that was just something to wake you guys up because you two were getting tired." Emily explained.

"Well at least now I'm not gonna sleep... for a while," Jasmine said staring at the ground. She was terrified inside.

"Okay fine then. Let's change the subject. Are any of you hungry?" Emily said.

"Yeah I want a snack or something." Jasmine said. "Do you have anymore of those strawberries?"

Emily growled, "No. You ate them all. Thanks to you, I probably won't get anymore in a month."

Jasmine ordered, "Well we have no snacks, boohoo." She turned to Alma, "You, go find some."

Alma said ,"Wh-" She was then silenced by Jasmine.

"NOW!" Jasmine demanded.

"Okay, sheesh." Alma grabbed her shoes, put them on, put on a sweater, took her phone, and grabbed a flashlight. "What if there's a ghost?" She asked nervously.

"Are you scared?" Emily wondered.

"No! Not at all. Just a little hyped up, after that story." Alma replied.

Jasmine, who was getting impatient said, "Out you go!" and pushed Alma outside.

**~Alma's POV~**

It was dark and I could barely see .When I was walking towards the next city, I have to admit I got a little scared. Mostly because I didn't know where we were going. Plus most of the bug pokemon were awake and making weird noises. Then I saw someone's tent, there was a lantern on inside. I really shouldn't approach it, because what if it's some creepy guy? I was already scared enough, and I didn't want to take my chances.

I heard a Zubat make a call, "Zubat!" It somewhat made me jump. I tried to sneak around the mysterious tent, so they didn't notice me. I put myself to a stop. Why, you ask? I heard some whimpering and crying. I kept on walking, until I accidentally walked onto a branch that snapped. It made a loud noise in the now quiet woods. So loud it alerted the person inside the tent. "Who's there?" They asked. It sounded like a female voice. You could hear the tears behind the voice. She opened up her tent. "Anyone there?" She said loudly.

"AHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" I blurted out. The suspense was building up, don't judge me. Anyways I took a closer look and there I saw a very familiar face. A face I knew since I was little. "Dani? Is that you?"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name? I will punch you if you don't answer!" I heard her yell out.

"Don't! If you do I swear Dani!" I heard footsteps coming my way, it was her footsteps. "Stop! It's ME, ALMA! Gosh!" I shined the flashlight in her face. It blinded for a few seconds. Long enough to make her realize not to hit me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. I explained "Trying to get to the nearest PokeMart, why did I hear crying in the tent?"... "Oh my gosh. If you're holding something alive in there captive, and torturing them, I will call the officers."

"What, no? I swear you're so random. You did not hear crying, you were hearing things." According to her.

Did she honestly expect me to believe her? I shined the flashlight at her face again, this time I looked at her eyes. They were red, and looked like they've been dried out of tears. "Ah-HAH! You were the one crying."

"Go away, and don't come back." She told me. I felt bad.

"No wait! I'm so sorry. What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"Don't talk to me." She, again, refused to cooperate.

"Is it your family?" I was curious.

I think that got her, "NO! It's EVERYTHING!" She burst out into tears, and told me her story. "It was James and yeah, you should know the rest."

"Ugh..." I held my forehead, thinking... "Okay come on let's go." I grabbed her wrist and started to lead her to our campsite.

"Where are we going?" She said sniffing up her tears.

"To Jasmine and Emily! They can handle this emotional stuff better than me." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Emily's POV~<strong>

"So when do you like think that Alma is like going to come back?" Jasmine and I were playing an acting game. We were pretending to be very girly. I was obviously winning.

"Maybe she's like at the mall buying us some jewelry." Jasmine said.

"Oh ma gawd Jazzy, she better buy really sparkly necklaces. If she buys me some dull piece of crap we are going to shun her from our group."

"Omg ya like Totally." Jasmine's girly accent was so amateur compared to mine. I'm way better at this.

I destroyed my accent with my regular one. "Hey I hear footsteps!"

I heard Alma's voice, "Open the door!" I didn't open it though, I made Jasmine open the door instead.

Jasmine was gonna greet Alma with her girly accent, "He- What the hell?"

I was wondering what made Jasmine freak out like that. "Let me see!" I pushed Jasmine aside (and she fell but oh well) and saw Alma and Dani.

"Dani? Why the fuck are you here?" I demanded an answer. Then I noticed she had been crying and immediately felt bad.

"Let me explain," Alma said to me. Explain what? "So I was walking to find some snacks, and I stumbled upon Dani who was crying, and you know how I'm horrible with this emotional stuff? I took her here so you guys can make her feel better."

Sighing, I said, "What is it now." I pretended to care.

"You know James? Well he-" Jasmine cut Dani off. "Yeah yeah, we kind of figured once you said James..."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"It's just that no one know what I'm going through and-" Her crying interrupted her.

"Dani please don't cry, come on let's forget about this and uhhh..." Jasmine said. She gave me the look that meant _help me out here. _I saved Jasmine, "Uh. Let's watch movies!" I said nervously.

"Do you guys _sniffle _ really want me here?" Danni asked looking like she was about to start crying again. "Yeah of course!" I assured her. Jasmine and Alma also muttered reassurances.

"Alma get your mini DVD player out and find a good movie." I ordered.

"Sure! Make everyone know that my bag is full of electronics!" She randomly said. Then she walked toward her duffel bag. It was like a rain forest in there. She pulled out tangle cords and started untangling them one by freaking one. Knowing that Jasmine was impatient with Alma she said, "Hurry up!" Alma sassed her back, "Why don't you help me then?" Jasmine walked to Alma's bag and rustled through it, and she magically pulled out the DVD player.

"Oh hey there's a DVD in here!" Jasmine tried to play it. "NO DON'T PLAY IT!" Alma freaked. Alma grabbed the DVD player out of her hands, took the DVD and gave Jasmine back the player.

"You guys are so weird," Dani said.

"Well look at all the fun and randomness that you've been missing out on, all this time." I said with a serious tone.

Dani just shrugged her shoulders, pretending that she was not just crying 5 minutes ago. "So what's in that DVD Alma?" Dani asked.

"Nothing you should know about." She said locking the DVD in a box. I looked at her strange. "Ok?"

"Oooh! Here's a movie that we used to watch when we were little!" Jasmine said excited. "The magical magikarp that turned into a movie star!"

"Alma you brought that movie?" Dani asked. Alma looked down in shame. "I haven't seen that movie in forever!" she said starting to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third Person POV~<strong>

That movie brought back wonderful memories between the girls. Making Dani feel happier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Steven- Aww what a nice ending!<strong>

**Jasmine- Stop trying to make yourself look nicer. It's not working. **

**Alma- Yeah Steven. Try politely asking the readers what to do.**

**Steven- RRREEVVVIIIEEWW! NOWW!**

**Alma- Um try and make it a little more nicer next time.**

**Jasmine- Don't wanna scare off the readers :) **


	8. Tacos

**I'm sooo sorry I took so long I've just been so busy lately...please forgive me. ~Jasmine!_  
><em>**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**  
><strong>

**Alma: JASMINE HURRY THE FUCK UP WITH IT!**

**Jasmine: B-but its Emily's turn!  
><strong>

**Alma: Then go get her  
><strong>

**Jasmine: Fine... EMILY GET OVER HERE BEFORE I TELL STEVEN YOUR SECRET!  
><strong>

**Emily: We don't own Pokemon..but I wish I owned Ste- Wait who said that? Hehe**

**Alma: EMILYY!  
><strong>

**Emily: AND.. TACO BELL. HOLY ARCEUS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tacos<em>

**~Third Person P.O.V.~**

_OW! My head hurts...I wonder what time it is, is that a bump? Holy cow its huge! How did it happen..._

Jasmine started to think as she woke up on the couch. She looked down and saw Alma, Emily, and Dani in a tangled mess. She decided to take a picture for memories sake. Then she stared randomly at the ground and fell..

back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

The boys were still hiking through the woods. When all of a sudden they heard a loud "BOOM!" Steven motioned for the others to be quiet, and grabbed a big stick and jumped out. "BOO," He shouted loudly, and started waving the stick frantically like a loon. Travis and Ryan looked at each other and shook their heads, then walked out. They saw a boy about their age, and a young girl, maybe about five, banging on pots and pans.

Steven soon realized that he looked stupid, so he put the stick down, smoothed his ear, and said, "Hey I'm Steven," Travis added, "And I'm Travis, he pointed to Ryan, "And that's Ryan, sorry about our friend." The boy, who had spiky blonde hair,and green eyes, replied, "No prob man, I'm Josh and," he pointed to the girl who had very light brown hair and blue eyes, "this is my sister, Rosa."

The girl, 'Rosa', held up a doll, and said in the cutest voice, "And dis is Samanta." And Ryan started to smile and said, "Well its very nice to meet you Rosa, Josh, and Samantha," then he reached out to shake her hand. Rosa giggled.

Travis tried to start a conversation, "So what you guys doing out here?" Josh began, "Oh we're just traveling with our Pokemon, and you?" Steven answered this, "We're trying to be Pokemon trainers." Rosa jumped up and started bouncing, "REALLY? DATS SO COO, can we meet em?" Steven laughed, and said a bit patronizingly, "Sure you can, that is- if your brother gonna battle us?"

Josh began, "I don't know man I've been doing this for a while-" Steven abruptly cut him off "We can take you! Come on it would be good for us! Some experience."

_There he goes..sticking his foot in his mouth, just like with the girls..._

Travis thought, thinking Josh would be upset. But surprisingly, he just sighed and said, "Fine if you insist.. who do I have the pleasure of battling first?" He looked around expectantly. Steven raised his hand and said arrogantly, "Meof course, these chumps couldn't taken you on!"

Ryan, angered by what he said, shouted, "Oh yeah then how come YOU were the loser in your Pokemon battle with the girls? Hmm?" Steven embarrassed, started to blush, "I-you-ugh-if- it wasn't fair!" Travis just nodded, "Mhmmm sureeee..." Steven (frustrated) said, "Can we puh-lease just get this started with?" "Yeah, Ill referee," Travis said.

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

James was VERY frustrated, he cared for Danielle but, he wasn't good at exchanging all those thoughts, feelings, and other mushy stuff.. And he was wondering if he really did care about her THAT way. He knows he loves her...but in what way?

And then there's the issue of the Magikarp... sometimes he could swear that it had a crush on him! It just acted a lot like a human.

He also misses hanging with the boys, ever since that day they got in that fight... He just makes jokes and taunts them because he misses them, he misses going to the park with Alma, Steven, Jasmine, Ryan, Emily, and Travis.

He misses taking their toy boats up to the lake and racing them. He misses having friends.

But he would NEVER tell them that... No...It would be embarrassing... And he has too much pride for that...

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

Emily was the next one to wake up, she untangled herself from her friends. Wait a minute.. FRIENDS, that would mean Dani was her a friend again..but she wasn't sure she could forgive her for all she did.

Maybe someday... But for now she just couldn't she shook Jasmine and Alma awake. When they finally got their lazy butts up, she asked, "What do we do with her?" she pointed at Dani. Alma began, "Wellll-" only to be interrupted by Jasmine, "I say we let her stay with us and-" All of a sudden Dani started to stir, which of course, shut them up.

Dani sat up and thought, "Where am I?" All of a sudden the memories of the previous night started to come back to her, and she started to smile. She felt like she almost gained them back.

But then she remembered what she did to them... How she treated them, and she realized they might not forgive her. So she decided that she would do ANYTHING to get them to forgive her.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

"Let the battle of Josh,and Steven begin!" Travis began the battle.

"Lets go Magcargo!" Steven begun the battle.

"Come on Gligar I choose you!" Josh said.

Since it was his turn Steven told Magcargo, "Use Flamethrower!"

Of course, Gligar dodged the attack.

Josh had Gligar use Slash, but Macargo didn't dodge. Luckily the move was weak.

Magcargo used Flamewheel next, the attack was pretty strong, and Gligar looked like he was done for.

Josh realized he had one final chance to win this thing, while Steven thought he had it in the bag.

With a burning hope Josh said, "GLIGAR USE," insert pause for dramatic affect, "SWORDS DANCE!" It was so powerful that it, knocked Magcargo out INSTANTLY!

Travis quickly announces Josh the winner, and then Gligar fainted right after. Josh went over to Steven and held his hand up for a high-five, "It was a close-one dude. Good match?" Steven got a indecisive look on his face, and for a minute Travis and Ryan worried that their friend was gonna deny the high-five, but all of a sudden Steven started to smile and high-fived him, "Yeah it was," he said, surprising them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

Dani started to talk, "Well I should get going." Jasmine replied, "So soon?" "Yeah I gotta get started with my adventure." Danielle said quickly. Emily butted in, "Well we should do this again sometime.." Dani smiled, "Yeah we should..well bye." Alma said with a straight forward "Goodbye." The rest of the girls all said their goodbyes and Danielle walked away.

They watched her go down the lonely path.

Emily started talking, "Almaaa, Jasmineeee I miss the boyssss!" Jasmine sighed, "Fine I'll ask them to the movies tomorrow."

**_"Heyyy Emily misses her Stevey-bear wanna go to the movies tomorrow? :)"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

All of a sudden Travis got a text message, from Jasmine, when he read it he burst out laughing, all of the boys (and Rose) gave him quizzical looks, except Steven. Steven however DID go over there to see what was so funny. When he saw the text he decided that HE would reply, Travis started to chase him to get his phone back, but when Steven threatened to throw it in the lake he stopped.

"Okay Travis its just one little text..and I wouldn't step any closer if I were you."

He hurriedly sent a text to Jasmine.

_**"Of course Jazzy-Poo I'd LOVE too, I miss you."  
><strong>_

Steven threw the phone back to Travis when he finished. Travis took one look at the phone and turned pale, "What the fuck? Are you a fucking retard?" Steven just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

**"**_**Of course Jazzy-Poo we'd LOVE too, I miss you."**_

Jasmine was very surprised when she received the text. She decided to reply,

**"**_**Ummm #1 I miss you too :3 #2 I'm glad you guys will #3 If you EVER fucking call me that again, I will hurt you so bad you'll be begging for momma. ;)"**_

Satisfied with her reply, she told them, "The boys said yes." They all jumped up and started jumping around and doing victory dances. "Now lets go get some grub," Alma declared.

"OMG YES CAN WE GET TACOS?" Emily shouted. They just started to laugh and Alma said, "Yes, yes we can. You're paying though." Which made Emily squeal like a little girl, then groan.

Then they all went to Taco Bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

Travis frantically panicked about Jasmine's reply. When all of a sudden his phone beeped,

**"**_**Ummm #1 I miss you too :3 #2 I'm glad you guys will #3 If you EVER fucking call me that again, I will hurt you so bad you'll be begging for momma. ;)"**_

He sighed with relief and messaged her back.

_**"Haha yeah we all miss you guys, and we will, and sorry that was Steven he took my phone :)"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

As soon as Jasmine received his text she smiled and replied,

_**"Can't wait ;) None of us can,well we're gonna go to bed nighttt."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

_Welll lets take a look at our pal Danielle shall we?_

Danielle was feeling very lost and confused. She missed her friends, but it would take a lot for her to swallow her pride and apologize. She just wants to figure it out...

She decided that she would get her act together.

* * *

><p><strong>Welllll thats it :) Thanks for reading ~Jasmine~<strong>

**Well it's my turn to write the next chapter, I won't take as long. Thanks for taking the time to read it guys, please review! -Alma**


	9. Mutant Ninja Cornele

**Travis- HI! I'm replacing Jasmine in the disclaimer, since she's-**

**Jasmine- Travis?**

**Travis- Jasmine!**

**Everyone else- Awwwh, how cute**

**Jasmine and Travis- Alma and Jasmine don't own Pokemon. **

**Alma- or any other company related stuff that we may have mentioned.**

* * *

><p><em>Mutant Ninja Cornele<em>

It was morning, Emily woke up with eagerness. "THEE MOVIESS!" She shouted out.

"Emily, please. I'm still tired." Alma grumbled.

"Aren't you excited though?"

"Not really, it's not like their our boyfriends."

Emily acted as though the words blew right past her, "Hm. I wonder what movie we are watching. I wonder if they're paying. I wonder if we should pay. Will they pay, or will we pay for ourselves? What movie theater are we going to? Maybe it's that big one we saw earlier! Well I guess it doesn't really matter as long as I have-"

"BZZZZZ," Alma's phone vibrated. It was an incoming text that she received from Jasmine. "Hey! It's from Jasmine." She looked around to see if she was with them. "Hmm I wonder where she is." The text read:

_**"Hey guys, I don't think I'll be able to make it to the movies. I got out last night because I didn't feel so good. I'm at the PokeCenter."  
><strong>_

"Emily! Come read this." Alma called out.

"Oh no! What's wrong with her?"

"She's probably came down with the flu. I'll text Ryan that Jasmine is not gonna go."

_"**Hey we're gonna be a little late. Jasmine is not gonna be able to make it to the movies, she's sick, and in the PokeCenter ):"**_

"Ya done?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Kay. Let's go check on her" Emily pointed out while getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

Ryan got Alma's text and broke the news to Travis. "Travis, Jasmine isn't going to the movies." he said with a few pauses.

"What? Why?" Travis asked.

Ryan felt bad, "Here, just read it." He showed him the text. Travis's glum expression smeared throughout his entire face.

"Oh. Okay." Said Travis. Ryan patted him on the back and said, "It's okay man."

"Why don't you just go to the PokeCenter and stay with her there so the rest of us can go to the movies?" Steven said abruptly.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Whadya think Travis?" Ryan said.

"Hmm, it beats being a fifth wheel." Travis shrugged.

"Great, now go." Steven commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

When Emily and Alma arrived at the PokeCenter, Nurse Joy took them to Jasmine's room. Jasmine was lying down in her hospital bed. Her face looked nauseated, and queasy.

"Jasmine? How did you get like this?" Emily asked.

"They think it might have been the taco's that we ate yesterday. I shouldn't have had that ultra spicy kind."

"So I guess this is a '100% No' for the movies, huh?" Alma tried to confirm, followed by a nod from Jasmine.

"What's going to happen to Travis? He's gonna be all alone at the movies" Said Emily.

"Knock Knock Knock" They heard on the door of the room. The door knob slowly opened, and what came through the door was Travis! "Jasmine?" He asked for. Jasmine's slightly tinted green face morphed to a solid blushing red color. She sat up with a straight posture immediately after seeing him. "Travis? What are you doing here?" Jasmine demanded to know.

"Ya know.. just visiting a good friend." He replied awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Alma whispered to Emily, "Ahem, _very_good friend, is what he means." Emily smiled and shook her head while she was listening to Travis.

Jasmine was listening attentively to Travis, "Yeah.. Uhmm, Yeah" Travis gave a useless little grin.

Obviously knowing he was nervous, Alma and Emily instinctively left the room. "Bye Jasmine, get well soon!" Said Alma followed by Emily, who giggled like a maniac. "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Then they left.

"You came here for me?" Jasmine said with a thoughtful tone.

"Heh.. Yeah. The movies wouldn't be the same without you." Travis let out. "Uhh.. So what do you wanna do?"

Nurse Joy popped in, "Sorry for interrupting but I came here to bring milk and cookies!"

Travis and Jasmine looked at her wide-eyed. "THANK YOU!" They said in unison.

"Would you also like me to turn on the TV?" Nurse Joy said so kindly.

"Yes please!" Jasmine said all happy. It sounded like she wasn't even sick anymore.

"Soo much better than the movies!" Travis gladly said.

"Yeah! THEY don't get cookies!" Jasmine agreed with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan and Steven<strong>

"Well now that Travis is gone, LET'S PARTAY" Steven said obnoxiously.

"Umm.. Are you calling Travis a buzzkill? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he isn't." Ryan defended.

"I know, I know, I'm just fooling with you." Said Steven.

"Well.. Alright, then." Ryan said, starting to go to the movie theater where they said they would meet up with the Alma and Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Alma, Emily, Steven, and Ryan<strong>

Emily and Alma were running to get to the movies. Once they saw Ryan and Steven waiting at the front of the theater, Alma shouted to catch their attention, "HELLO THERE!"

"Sorry we're a little late," Alma explained.

Ryan replied, "It's alright, we have enough time to buy some snacks and still make it to the movie on time."

"Don't we still have to get tickets?" Emily asked.

"Already got them." Steven said with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh that's so nice of you!" Emily said obliviously to Steven. It was actually Ryan's idea to get the tickets in advance, and Steven took the credit, but Steven was the one that chose the movie. Steven gave the girls their tickets.

Alma's and Emily's faces were shocked to find that they were watching a movie called, "Mutant Ninja Cornele."

"What the hell?" Said Emily. "You thought THIS would be a good pick?"

"S-s-sorry! I thought you would've liked the movie." Steven said nervously.

Just as when Emily was getting ready to explode, she breathed out her anger to not make herself look like a fool.

"ANYWAYS," Alma butted it, "Let's just get some popcorn, and soda and maybe some candy and watch the movie."

"Sounds good." Ryan replied quick.

* * *

><p><strong>During The Movie<strong>

The seating order between the four of them goes like this: (From left to right) Ryan, Alma, Emily, Steven. Steven got the seat, in front of the six year old who kicks on the back of his chair throughout the movie.

Steven groaned when he found out that the kid behind him was super annoying. He wanted to move. "Psst. Emily, do you wanna move two seats to the right with me? This child is getting on my nerves, and I don't wanna confront him." Steven asked Emily quietly.

"Yeah sure!" Emily agreed.

So now that Steven and Emily moved two seats to the right, there was a two-seat gap between Emily and Alma. Splitting the four into two's. With just Emily next to Steven, and only Ryan next to Alma.

Ryan tried to hold Alma's hand but Alma thought it was too weird to do that, so when Ryan was trying to hold her right hand, she used her right hand to grab some popcorn and eat it. Then, drink some of her soda, and try and hold the pop with her right hand for the rest of the movie.

But then, Ryan asked to get a drink from her pop to make her let go of it, so Alma went like, "Uhh, there are germs in this."

"Oh yeah.. that's right." Ryan said kind of sad.

Alma felt bad about it, "Want me to go get you a drink?"

Ryan replied while smiling, "Only, if I get to go with you."

"Haha, yeah yeah." Alma also said smiling, but blushing a bit.

They got up and went to get a drink. Meanwhile Emily was comfy with Steven having his arm around her. She was smiling the whole time, even when the movie was horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>After The Movie<strong>

The lights came on, and Alma and Ryan looked over to Emily and Steven. His arm was still around her.

"Awee," Alma went, "So adorable."

Emily and Steven got up, and let go of each other. They haven't laid a finger on their popcorn, they were occupied with each other the entire time.

"Hehe, okay let's go now." Emily said, red as cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! -Alma<strong>

**:3 -Jasmine**


	10. GOOD MORNING

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasmine-We do not own Pokemon and-**

**Alma-BUT I DO OWN RYAN :3**

**Jasmine- Yes you do but-  
><strong>

**Emily- AND I OWN STEVEN :D**

**Alma- Um actually we do  
><strong>

**Emily- :(  
><strong>

**Jasmine-Yes but-  
><strong>

**Alma- On with the chapter!  
><strong>

**Jasmine- UGHHH WTF**

* * *

><p><em>GOOD MORNING<em>

_**With the lovebirds**_

As they were leaving the movies, some guy came up and asked Emily for her number. She turned as red as a tomato, and Steven started fuming.

He said to the guy, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Asking some random girl on a date? Can't you see that we're TOGETHER?"

"Wow sorry man I didn't know..." the guy said stuttering like an idiot. Then running off. Emily looked at Steven, staring. Steven tried to defend himself, "I-I I didn't mean it like that...I just r-really like you, and I got a little jealous,and-" Emily silenced him with a hug.

Meanwhile Alma and Ryan were watching, smiling for their friends. Steven stepped back surprised. Emily began to speak, "I don't like you I'm sorry," Steven put his head down, "but I think I might love you..." she continued shyly.

Steven's head popped up shocked. Ryan and Alma, started to get big grins on their faces.

Emily looked up at him and smiled. He started to smile, then picked her up, and spinned her around.

"Well lovebirds, wanna go check on Travis, and Jasmine now?" Alma asked them.

Blushing, Emily started to bob her head quickly. Then they all headed outside. "I'm driving!" Ryan shouted. "That's fine dude I'll ride in the back with Emily." Steven said winking.

"Well I guess that mean I get shotgun," Alma stated with a smile, looking up at Ryan.

**~After the Drive~**

After they got to the hospital, and checked in, the crew went to go see Jasmine.

Emily was the first to walk in, and as she did she gasped. The television was on, there was a box of cookies half eaten, and Jasmine and Travis sleeping on the couch, with Travis's arm around Jasmine's shoulder..  
>She decided to take a picture to make the memory last. Alma,Steven, and Ryan ran in a few minutes later, and slammed the door behind them. Between breaths Alma said, "Kid-Wheelchair-chase-Ryan saved us-and-."<p>

Emily interrupted her, "Shush they're sleeping." Alma went, "Awww!" Ryan and Steven started to laugh loudly,and threw each other knowing looks.

"Hey Alma?" Ryan asked sweetly, "would you guys please go get us some drinks?" Alma surprised responded, "Uh, yeah sure. Come on Emily," She said pulling her friend out of the room.

As soon as they left, Steven started to smile diabolically, "Don't they look so sweet my good friend?" "Why yes they do, pal," Ryan responded, "and its OUR job to change that."

Steven had an idea (for once), "Stay here! I'll be right back." Ryan who had no idea where his friend was going,looked dumbfounded.

Steven soon returned with an air horn. "Okay so do we wanna get Travis AND Jasmine,or just Travis?" Steven asked. Ryan answered, "Hmm We don't want the girls mad at us..so how about just Travis?"

Steven confirmed it with a nod. They moved the couch,next to the bed, and slid Jasmine onto it. Then they slid it back, and put headphones on her. Finally they blew the air phone right in Travis's ear.

He woke up screaming! "WTF DUDES," He yelled at them, which of course woke Jasmine up."Travis?" Jasmine said incoherently. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID DUMBASSES," He shouted, pissed off.

Jasmine blinked a few times, "What happened?" "These idiots decided to blow a air phone in my ear, and wake me up, I screamed,which woke you up!" Travis responded to her question. But Jasmine only heard the first part.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO TRAVIS?" She fumed, "What kind of friends are you?" "I don't feel so well..." she added on. Then she passed out! "Well look at what you two did now," Travis said.

"We didn't mean it! It was just a joke I'm sorry," Ryan apologized, feeling bad. He was also thinking about how pissed Alma would be. Steven started to snicker, "Oh yes I'm oh so sorry we interrupted your cuddling." Travis turned pink to the tip of his ears, "Shut the fuck up Steven!"

"Oh!" Ryan started, "That reminds me...Steven and Emily are dating."

Travis's jaw dropped open in shock. "Congratulations man!" he congratulated Steven, then he remembered what just happened.

"Look what you did!" he said, pointing to Jasmine. Just then Emily and Alma walked in. "Hey we got you guys frappe's because there were no-" Alma began, only to be interrupted by Emily, "What's going on here?" Travis explained the situation to them.

Emily spoke first, "Oh my god! Is she okay?" Alma spoke next, "How could you guys be so immature?" "We didn't mean to! We were only trying to get Travis!" Steven said.

They moved Jasmine back to the bed, then sat down on the couch. Alma said, "Well we might as well watch television till she wakes up." Everyone agreed, and Emily demanded, "Someone pass me those damn cookies." Travis passed them to her.

**~Inside Jasmine's Head~**

_Whats going on? What is that sound?_

_I open my eyes and see Emily scarfing down a huge burrito while doing the chicken dance...  
>Da Fuq? Omg Steven just came in! He's eating a hot dog and dancing like a robot...<em>

**~END DREAM~**

A few hours later Jasmine started to stir, but everyone else was asleep...

After she woke up, feeling MUCH better. She was appalled by what she saw! Alma, Ryan, Emily, and Steven were all sitting on the couch, Emily and Steven were cuddling, and Ryan had a arm around Alma. They all looked so cute together!

Travis was sitting all alone, on the chair. She suddenly had an idea, she began to shake Travis awake. "WHAT THE FU-," he began,only to see it was Jasmine, "Oh-uh-sorry-I thought it was someone else..." he carried on awkwardly.

"It's fine! I'm sorry I woke you, but I have an idea to get revenge," she started to grin maliciously. Travis also began to grin evilly. "What did you have in mind Jasmine?" he questioned.

"Go to the wig shop and get me one that looks like Emily's hair." She commanded.  
>"Aye aye sir!" He said jokingly.<p>

**~At The Wig Store~**

"Hello is anyone here?" Travis questioned. "YES how may I help you?" Some random girl came up to him to ask. "Uh Hi I'm Travis and I would like-" He tried to say, only to be interrupted

"HI I'M Puch! Nice to meet you!" she said trying to wink flirtatiously. "Uh Hi I'd like to rent a wig please," he requested politely. "What kind of wig? Are you SURE you don't wanna date instead?" Puch said, her eye starting to twitch.

"Um sorry I'm sorta taken...just a wig is fine please," he politely declined. "Okay I'll help you with anything," she attempted to be flirty, "what kind of wig?" "Um hold on," he takes out a picture of Emily, "One like this please," he requested.

"OH EM GEE I have the Purrrfect one," she beckoned him to follow her. "This is a beautiful selection! And its on the house," she explained smiling. "Oh really- no its fine I can pay," Travis tried to reason with her.

But all she did was put it in a bag, write something on the receipt, and shove him out the door.

He decided to check the receipt,

_**"Call meeeeee ;) 440-555-0089 Andd keep thee wiggg babbyyyy ;) ~Puch"**_

He scratched his head. The he just went back to the hospital.  
><strong><em><br>_~One Drive Later~**

Travis walked into the hospital room and saw, Emily and Alma on the couch, and Steven and Ryan on the bed next to each other, with Steven's arm around Ryan, and Ryan's face hidden.

Jasmine walked in after him, "Hey did you get the wig?" "Yeah," he confirmed, "sorry it took so long, but there was this creepy girl named Puch and-" "Did you say Puch?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her," Travis questioned. "Yeah, long story short she was creepy," Jasmine answered. "Totally! And wayyy to friendly." Travis agreed.

"Anyways lets get back on task," Jasmine commanded, "you need to put the wig on Ryan."

"What-Why me?" Travis freaked out. "You wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you," Jasmine said starting to look sad. "What? No! Of course not! Never!" Travis responded panicked.

Jasmine smiled a big smile, "Good now put it on him please." Travis sighed and walked forward hesitantly.

After he put it on Ryan Jasmine's wicked grin got bigger, "Good we wait till they up. But first," she moved Steven so that his face was showing, then took a photo.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Travis asked. "Well I think I'm gonna call Nurse Joy in and tell her that I'm feeling much better." She went to the intercom, "Nurse Joy please."

A few moments later Nurse Joy came in, "Hello Jasmine feeling better?" "Yes, Thank you. But is it okay if we stay till my friends wake up?" Jasmine inquired "Sure sweetie have a nice day," the nurse said with a smile.

After she left the room, Steven began to stir...

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine~ CLIFFY :{3 MWAHAHAHA<strong>

**Alma~ Well apparently in our story and Pokemon World, people our character's age can drive. I remember while watching Pokemon, I saw Gary driving a car with a bunch a girls in the other seats, and bragging to Ash... so yeah haha. THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>


	11. The Prank

**Disclaimer:**

**Alma- Hey guys long time no see!**

**Jasmine- Sorry for the delay, we were busy with school and then I was supposed to write this chapter but I took a long time..**

**Alma and Jasmine- Read and review!**

**...**

**Alma- JASMINE YOU FORGOT TO DISCLAIM**

**Jasmine- Oops, we don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Jalmain Region..<p>

_Travis walked into the hospital room and saw, Emily and Alma on the couch, and Steven and Ryan on the bed next to each other, with Steven's arm around Ryan, and Ryan's face hidden._

_Jasmine walked in after him, "Hey did you get the wig?" "Yeah," he confirmed, "sorry it took so long, but there was this creepy girl named Puch and-" "Did you say Puch?" Jasmine interrupted._

_"Yeah, why? Do you know her," Travis questioned. "Yeah, long story short she was creepy," Jasmine answered. "Totally! And wayyy to friendly." Travis agreed._

_"Anyways lets get back on task," Jasmine commanded, "you need to put the wig on Ryan."_

_"What-Why me?" Travis freaked out. "You wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you," Jasmine said starting to look sad. "What? No! Of course not! Never!" Travis responded panicked._

_Jasmine smiled a big smile, "Good now put it on him please." Travis sighed and walked forward hesitantly._

_After he put it on Ryan Jasmine's wicked grin got bigger, "Good we wait till they up. But first," she moved Steven so that his face was showing, then took a photo._

_"What should we do in the meantime?" Travis asked. "Well I think I'm gonna call Nurse Joy in and tell her that I'm feeling much better." She went to the intercom, "Nurse Joy please."_

_A few moments later Nurse Joy came in, "Hello Jasmine feeling better?" "Yes, Thank you. But is it okay if we stay till my friends wake up?" Jasmine inquired "Sure sweetie have a nice day," the nurse said with a smile._

_After she left the room, Steven began to stir..._

* * *

><p><em>The Prank<em>

As soon as Travis and Jasmine saw Steven begin to move, they quickly hid behind the couch, and had trouble stifling their giggles. They had set up a video camera in front of them to capture the moment.

'_Mm that was a nice dream... at least until the part that Travis and Ryan were making out..._' Steven thought as he started to wake up, 'I really need to go to the bathroom.' But then he realized that Emily was right beside him and he didn't want to disturb her sleep, (mostly because he was scared of her) so he decided to wait.

In fact, he always wondered what her hair smelled like.. Steven lightly sniffed her hair, which is somewhat creepy.. '_How odd..I never expected it to smell like axe..'_ Steven thought confused. He decided he would buy her some "chick" perfume as soon as possible.

He contemplated waking _her_ up with a kiss. The boy wasn't sure if it was too soon or forward. He eventually decided to go through with it. So he slowly turned _Emily_ over, closed his eyes and leaned in. As soon as he did though, _Emily_ began to wake up, and opened _her_ eyes just in time.

"Wow I can't believe I fell asleep.. I wonder what time it is?" Ryan thought, and then he opened his eyes just as Steven's lips slightly brushed his. Ryan screamed and pushed Steven off immediately, which caused Steven to look up from the floor in horror at what he had just done.

"DUDE! What. The. Fuck. Seriously? I mean if you're gay we accept that, but 1.) You have a GIRLFRIEND. 2.) We're best friends. 3.) Why the fuck am I wearing an Emily wig? That's sick on so many levels," Ryan ranted. "I-," Steven began but was cut off by the laughter of Jasmine and Travis. Steven and Ryan's facial expressions instantly turned into glares as they turned their heads to face the mischievous pair.

Realizing they had been caught Jasmine and Travis stood up laughing and high-fived. Ryan and Steven looked ready to kill, they knew they couldn't do anything to Jasmine without the other girls getting mad, so they made plans in their head to get back at Travis. "Did you see their-" "Omg I can't-" "I'm so done-" It's too-" Travis and Jasmine seemed to be having trouble completing their sentences and kept getting interrupted by their laughter.

"May we," Steven began, "Speak to you alone Travis?" Ryan finished. Which if you think of it is very creepy. "Eh, why not?" Travis replied not worried at all knowing that his friends would never severely harm him. "You might wanna wake them up Jasmine," Travis said referring to Alma and Emily. "Alright," Jasmine responded,"Don't harm him too severely. I want him returned alive," she warned his friends.

The three amigos began to walk out of the room when Steven went, "Ermm Ryan?" "Yeah?" Ryan responded wondering what was delaying them. "Maybe you should..lose the uh Emily wig, don't ya think?" Steven suggested. "Don't listen to him Ryan I think its a good new look," Travis interrupted with a wink. "Ha ha ha," Ryan laughed sarcastically ripping the wig off and throwing it.

The boys hurriedly left the room...

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the hallway..<strong>_

"What the fuck Travis!" Steven screamed at him. "Well I had to get back at you guys somehow didn't I?" Travis replied with an innocent smile while batting his eyelashes. "Dude, that was just sick," Ryan said frowning. "Glad you think so, I thought it was pretty awesome as well," Travis said with a big grin. "I'm pretty sure he meant it in a bad way.. Like ya know gross, revolting, just like how Jasmine feels about you huh?" Steven said getting an evil grin.

"Alright guys chill," Ryan tried to mediate as usual. "How would you know Steven? You know nothing," Travis replied angrily completely disregarding Ryan. "Emily told me." Steven said smugly. "QUIT YOU GUYS," Ryan yelled at their childish banter. "Whatever," Travis responded not wanting to give Steven the reaction he wanted. "Yeah you're right, Ryan. Sorry Travis that was wrong of me to say," Steven amended. "Its cool dude, anyways so I was think-" Travis began before he was abruptly interrupted by Steven. "We still need to get him back.." Steven informed Ryan.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Ryan inquired. "Hmm I suppose we could wait till when he least suspects it.." Steven suggested. Travis was not worrying at all, he knew Ryan wouldn't let Steven do anything too extreme. Then again Steven could be pretty convincing.. 'Nah I won't worry about it for now...' Travis decided."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the girls<strong>_

Jasmine had gotten idea, why just wake them up when she could mess with them also? She quickly moved the camera so that it was facing the two sleeping girls, and picked up the Emily wig.

She started to place it on Alma's head when...Alma woke up! "Um Jasmine? What the heck are you doing?" She inquired her, looking a bit creeped out.

'_Crap I forgot she was a light sleeper.._' Jasmine thought a bit disappointed. "Oh..I was- ummm..welllll..," Jasmine tried to think of an excuse but couldn't, "I was trying to mess with you guys.." she finally admitted.

Alma didn't look too surprised. She picked up the Emily wig, and asked, "So where did you get this?" She paused and as an afterthought added, "And why?" "It's a long story. How about we wake Emily up and then I can show you guys the video?" Jasmine offered. "Alright.." Alma said suspicious.

After they woke up Emily, Jasmine moved the chair over and climbed on it to get the video camera. "Just watch you guys.." Jasmine said with a giant grin. After the video was over they were all laughing, although Emily and Alma were a bit disturbed of the thought of their love interests kissing each other.

Then the boys started to walk in..

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine- That's all for now folks! Sorry it took so long and thanks for reading.<strong>

**Alma- Have a happy July 4th for those who live in America! Bye bye lovelies.**


	12. Slow Down Crazy

**Disclaimer:**

**Emily: Why do we always have to do a disclaimer? **

**Jasmine: Shut-up and eat your breakfast**

**Puch: oOoOoOoOo**

**Emily: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Puch: *cries***

**~Pokemon and other stuff like that belong to their rightful owners and not us~**

* * *

><p><em>Slow Down Crazy<em>

Steven and Ryan were outside the room teasing Travis about 'getting him back'. But let's face it: it's going to be pretty difficult trying to top that prank. "You could use a whoopee cushion." Travis suggested with a cheeky grin which was followed harmonious glares and sighs.

"Wait hold on a second," Ryan said and walked over. Travis shielded his face in case he was going to get punched. Ryan ended up walking closer to the door. He put his ear against it and listened. "Is- Is that laughing I hear?" Ryan questioned, heart beating faster. Steven's eyes widened, his mouth synchronized, "Oh no." Meanwhile, Travis was trying extremely hard to hold in his laughter.

Of course, most of the laughing came from Jasmine. Emily and Alma were more surprised than amused.

The three boys walked in, Ryan and Steven trembled a little. "I see that you have brought back Travis.

Alive is a bonus." Jasmine entertained herself. Travis couldn't help but smile at the silly. Ryan looked over to Alma and Emily who seemed as if they were scarred for life and nudged Steven in the same direction.

"You showed them, didn't you?" Steven asked. Jasmine smugly nodded. Ryan and Steven fiercely blushed in embarrassment and hid their faces away from everyone. Especially Steven, _'Emily saw that I would've kissed her, had it been her and not Ryan, crap'_

"Heheheh, do you guys want to play video games?" Ryan attempted to change the subject with a goofy smile while holding several games in his hands. Wait- where did he get those games?

"HELL YES." Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone just stared at the brunette. "Oops. Heh, I mean yes please."

Steven smiled a little because he didn't feel as embarrassed anymore. He thought that if they were going to be weird, they would be weird _together. _Though, only he was oblivious to the thought that, maybe Emily yelled like that on purpose?

"FIRST CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE WE'VE BEEN HERE FOREVER." Jasmine had a little outburst. Travis was caught off guard by it and slipped off the chair that he was sitting on.

He cleared his throat. "Wait, Ryan what games do you have?" Ryan seemed confused.

"What are you talking about? I never even had any games do begin with..."

Everyone looked at him like a crazy person. "No, dude seriously. Which ones do you have?" Ryan got frustrated. "NO SERIOUSLY. I do not have any of them. Are you all okay?"

Jasmine coughed, "How about we all just go the arcade or something?" Everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Jasmine and Travis were over in the corner playing Whack-A-Diglett. "Why do we even whack digletts? Do _you _whack digletts for fun?" Jasmine pondered.

"Well I don't but I'm sure some people do." Travis answered.

"Really? Like who?"

Travis turned his head over to Steven who was dancing _(very very badly) _with Emily on Dance Dance Revolution. Jasmine and Travis glared at the two with the utmost hatred, Steven saw them and got caught off guard and slipped and landed on Emily. They blushed until their faces were a deep deep red. Jasmine and Travis were laughing their heads off at their klutzy friends.

"You know I was just kidding about the diglett thing right?" Travis asked.

Jasmine giggled and said, "Yeah I know, Steven's not _all _bad, I guess."

Travis smiled, "Yeah," Travis glanced over at Alma and Ryan not too far from the Whack-A-Diglett game playing Mario Kart, "hmmm." Travis began to look a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine was concerned.

"Oh umm..." he was hesitant, "I thought I saw a bug near your face but I didn't want to slap you so I didn't know what to do." He figured that it was better that she didn't know about it.

"Oh...," Jasmine said, "please just tell me as soon as you see it okay?"

Travis chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I'm so used to slapping Ryan and Steven."

Jasmine got a little afraid for a second, and Travis could see it.

"Hey, look at me," Travis held her wrist, "I would never think about hurting you."

Jasmine nodded, but inside she was freaking out _'Oh my goodness he almost held my hand *fangirls*'_

* * *

><p>It was almost closing time in the arcade. Between the group of friends there were 4 groups split apart. Four? That can't be right, right? Oh it is absolutely right my friend.<p>

First we have Team 1 is Jasmine & Travis. Next is Team 2 which is Emily & Steven. Unfortunately Team 3 is just Alma, and Team 4 is just Ryan.

Team 1 and Team 2 were too fixated on each others' members that they didn't see the sudden split in the group. Alma was over by the crane, and Ryan was just playing Pac-Man.

A voice came up on the speakers, a girl with a high pitched tone of voice 'happily' said, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! The arcade will be closing in five minutes. I repeat, _five _minutes. Please begin finishing up your games and packing up your belongings and have a nice day!"

"Finally" Alma thought to herself.

All six of them soon met at the front entrance. Alma and Ryan were on opposite sides, everyone soon caught on to what was happening, they were just trying to figure out _why._

They were saying their goodbyes, talking about how they really needed to star on their journey soon blah blah blah. Especially Emily and Steven getting all mushy about how they'll miss each other oh so dearly. When the two groups split apart, as the girls were walking, Alma asked to her two friends, "Could we stay away from the boys as much as possible?" She seemed all serious but as if she was afraid to ask it in the first place.

Jasmine and Emily were surprised. "Yeah sure Alma, mind if I ask why?" Emily asked.

"Actually I do."

"Oh okay.." Emily looked over at Jasmine who shrugged her shoulders at her back.

Jasmine the asked, "Could we ask about what happened with you and Ryan?"

"I'd rather you not.."

* * *

><p>For the next two months the two groups were actually getting pretty productive. Each of them won at least one gym battle, and got some cool badges. Their Pokemon also got stronger and quicker. Steven entered his Magcargo in a beauty contest but he got last place... Speaking of Steven, him and his girlfriend had been nonstop texting, emailing, calling, webcamming – you name it. Jasmine teased Emily about how obsessed they were with each other and how they never even kissed each other yet. Everyone kept in touch with everyone except Alma and Ryan who haven't talked to each other since that day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alma, it's been two months. Would you please tell us what happened at the arcade?" Jasmine asked. Emily and Jasmine had gotten concerned for their friend considering Alma's been abnormally quiet lately.<p>

She sighed and said, "Mario Kart."

"WHAT." Emily shouted. Jasmine looked stunned.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KEPT ME AND STEVEN APART FOR TWO MONTHS BECAUSE OF A STUPID GAME?" Her voice rose higher.

"U-uh..um yeah?" Alma was a bit frightened.

Emily tossed Alma's bag to her unexpectedly. "PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE HAVING A REUNION."

* * *

><p><strong>Alma- Thanks for readinggg! Review!<strong>

**Jasmine- And eat pie.**


End file.
